devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ListFiles
Just a bit of praise This is one of the more stunningly useful bits of code to come out of dev. It's completely assistive to those admin who are really trying to maintain their image libraries — particularly on larger wikis. I've only been using it a few days, and I shudder to think how I got by without it. — CzechOut 13:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad this ended up being helpful :) -- by the way, if you have ideas for more options you would use if they were available, please feel free to post them here. One idea I was thinking about adding into the script was an option to "preview the image when hovering over the link", that way you can see a quick miniature version of the image without having to actually go to the file page. This doesn't really affect functionality, but many people are used to clicking anywhere on the checkbox or label to check the checkbox. This is achieved by simply enclosing both the label and checkbox inside of the tag, or enclosing the label inside of the tag and specifying the for attribute as the name of the checkbox. Just something little that I feel would improve use. Thanks for this amazing script! --Foodbandlt 23:03, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for alerting me to this design oversight. I've updated the code and help page, and the labels should now be clickable. ::Thanks! 03:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) UncategorizedFiles Any chance this can be applied to ? It seems like a helpful feature. -Revitalizer (talk) 00:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, easily done. Thanks for the suggestion! ::That's awesome, thanks! This will prove mighty helpful (should the cache for UncategorizedFiles ever update :p ). -Revitalizer (talk) 02:07, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Pages Is there a similar script that list pages, like for and ? 08:32, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Can't query for users The script shows the API query which is performed, but there is no input box available for searching just a particular user's upload. Is this because other scripts or default functionality already allows this, or is it a mistake? --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 13:29, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Username-specific Can this script be modified to permit searches for either of the following? * UnusedFiles for a particular user ** i.e., specify a particular username at Special:UnusedFiles * A user’s uploads that are unused ** i.e., report only unused files at Special:ListFiles/ Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 10:36, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Bump! — SpikeToronto 11:54, January 15, 2017 (UTC) So, does the silence mean that this script is closed to further development and/or orphaned? :'( — SpikeToronto 12:18, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Error On wikis which migrated to fandom.com file names are incorrect. There is "ki/" before each file name. On wikis which haven't migrated yet everything is correct. I checked that on Mozilla Firefox and Google Chrome and this problem occurs on both browsers. Can somebody fix it? Thanks in advance! Dżemożerca11 ~ Talk 14:29, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :The script was assuming every wiki uses "/wiki/" at start of URL and was always cutting the first six characters off, which isn't right if the wiki uses something like "/fr/wiki/". I've added a fix for this error in , thanks for the report! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 15:47, January 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks! ^^ Dżemożerca11 ~ Talk 15:53, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Suggestion Can you make it so List Files generates a List of Images like how Special:Images does it? Like Left to Right? Instead of in List format. Stevemagegod (talk) 20:34, February 14, 2020 (UTC)